ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10-Generator Rex: Dead Zone
Dead Zone this is a crossover been Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms and Generator Rex. Plot The screen faded his opened, when this is a portal appears this a Viva's race, even this Providence HQ to the inside the Rex's room. When this elevator to appears. Ben: (walking out with Rex) Rex? Rex was suprise with Ben. Viva Hero: Dub. Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): What is a under to control at this a Generatic Alteration Field it was destroyed him. Viva Berserker: What even this under power. Ben: Albedo? What is alternate error. Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): What even this Peter Meechum that turned into E.V.O to something, that boy and then girl this can turned into Zombies. Ben: Okay. When Viva Hero unlocks Big Chill and transformed into any form. Big Chill (Heroes Eternal Forms): Big Chill! Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): What is another even away. THEME SONG! Big Chill (Heroes Eternal Forms): (to Perodua Viva ELITE) Not cold. Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): Not cold, that is still is ice away on Necrofriggian was. Big Chill (Heroes Eternal Forms): Hahahahaha. Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): Dub. Rex: Are you sure, for Perodua Viva ELITE. (when this a species) That is Perodua Viva ELITE alternate Jetray and AmpFibian's species! Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): Who, that is someone even Amperi! It's me Perodua Viva ELITE! Rex: Perodua Viva ELITE! You stupid! When appears, Bobo. Bobo Haha: When is searched Zombies, come on! After, even this is a Zombies and then Peter Meechum walked out. Afterthough Ben, still as Big Chill. Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): EVO! Rex: Yeah. Although Rex using Smack Hands to punching Zombies and left hand to detransform and using E.V.O curing at Peter Meechum to but falls. Bobo Haha: Hey, what's going on? Rex: Stupid, my hand! Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): It's cannot away. Smack Hand right hand to attack him at Rex. The screen faded is open, Perodua Viva ELITE looks at Smack Hand to attack Rex. Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): Oh, boy. When is away. Rex: Perodua Viva ELITE! Perodua Viva ELITE! Perodua Viva ELITE! (when to smashing and shockwave him disappears) Perodua Viva ELITE! Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): What! Rex: Do something! Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): Evolution. When Perodua Viva ELITE becomes white and evolved into any Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control. Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Master Control. Big Chill (Heroes Eternal Forms): Not everything. Detransformed. Ben: Not power. Smack Hand to smashing his car. Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): The master control, evolution. Ben: Stupid. Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Master Control nanite power. Ben: Mmm, that control disappear. Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control hand at Smack Hand but copy him and smashing his Smack Hand and crashes. Rex: Okay. Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Master Control. Rex: I had cannot even sometimes! Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Master Control. Rex: Big Chill said Not cold! Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Master Control detected. Rex using technokinetic at Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control, when is into and baby. Baby: Papa! Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Master Control activate. Gravitrix evolved into Gravitrix 2.0, when Perodua Viva ELITE Master Control evolved into Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control. Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): I am Full-Power Master Control, I'm completed. Rex: It work! Yay! Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Rex, the nanite power even this Omega-1 Nanite. When zombies disappears, Albedo appears. Rex: Albedo! Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Even this charges back. Rex: I want do. Albedo: You want a charge me can this DNA into any species away. Rex: You have been along! Albedo absorbing Rex into any Omega Albedo. Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): BEN! The master control activate! Gravitrix 2.0: Error! Error! Unable to transform! Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Aw... Omega-Albedo: You never to stupid and all heroes this powers, even destroy the world! Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Albedo E.V.O! Omega-Albedo to transformed into Negative Armodrillo. Negative Armodrillo: (drills at ground) Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Build something. Rex: Omega- it's gone. Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): Gone! When Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control morphing and inside the Rex to transformed. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes Eternal Forms): Wow, this is new! Viva Hero and Viva Berserker: You are suit? Negative Four Arms to destroy the world and his all destroy planet. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes Eternal Forms): (using Smack Hands to missiles at the Negative Four Arms) Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms): (full potiental) Rex, you can power. Rex using Funchucks after Boogie Pack to missiles at Negative Swampfire. Perodua Viva ELITE Full-Power Master Control (Heroes Eternal Forms, offscreen): Rex Salazar! TBC... Category:Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms Movies Category:Crossover movies